


Not my father's son

by Tilly



Series: Zoids Drabbles [6]
Category: Zoids
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly/pseuds/Tilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolff breaks a pattern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not my father's son

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request for Plink, who wanted Wolff and Prozen. Ah, this ended up more just Wolff. I'm sorry! Set during [this Fanbook Ex](http://www.pointytilly.net/zoids/bswiki/index.php/Fanbook_Ex_11:_Jet_Falcon).

Wolff sees only the Zero and the man in front of him. Ray, who sent Anna to her death, his Zoid bristling and determined in the face of overwhelming power. The Energy Liger rends its Phoenix coat, strips it bare. Those bright, mocking eyes will dim by his claws. He leaps—

_too soft, too naive, in the end_

—the Falcon materializes, and their fight ends in a flash.

What would his father say?

Wolff grits his teeth, steels nerves Prozen feared unsuitable to rule, and the Liger rises, a ghost on borrowed time. This city, these people, will not burn.


End file.
